Una carta inesperada
by AuraBelmont
Summary: [One-Shot] ¿Qué será lo que le espera cuando llegue de visita a Ciudad Algaria, después de tanto tiempo? [HoennChampionShipping]


**N/A: One-shot muy cortito de HoennChampionShipping, AuraxMáximo para más señas. Basado en Pokémon Rubí Omega y Zafiro Alfa.** ** Los derechos de autor pertenecen plenamente a Gamefreak.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Una carta inesperada<strong>

En aquella tranquila mañana, de cielo azul y despejado, la joven entrenadora, recién coronada como Campeona de la Liga Pokémon, sobrevolaba la región de Hoenn a lomos de su fiel Mega-Latias, quien estaba encantada de poder llevarla una vez más. Era un día caluroso, como solía ser, aunque el sofocante calor de los rayos del sol no parecían afectar a la chica, que viajaba a toda velocidad, feliz de sentir la agradable y refrescante brisa marina en el rostro. El pelo se le revolvía y a ratos se le metía en los ojos, pero no le importaba demasiado; lo estaba pasando en grande, y después de tanto trabajar en la Pokédex, necesitaba un rato para ella misma.

Pensar en ello hizo que se acordase de algo, repentinamente. Hizo al Pokémon Eón dar media vuelta, hacia el noreste, en rumbo directo a Ciudad Algaria. Había alguien a quien llevaba demasiado tiempo sin ver, y ahora que tenía un rato libre, no estaba de más hacerle una visita rápida, para ver qué tal le iba todo.

Aunque, en el fondo, eso solo era una excusa. Tenía ganas de verlo y hablar con él, ¡para qué iba a engañarse! Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos en su aventura por la región y de toda la ayuda y el apoyo que le había prestado, lo menos que podía hacer era darle las gracias.

De este modo, cuando Latias descendió en picado para aterrizar en la ciudad, Aura pegó un ágil salto para bajarse de ella. Se despidió, alzando la mano, y dirigiéndose de inmediato a casa de la persona que pensaba visitar. Si mal no recordaba, vivía cerca del Centro Pokémon.

— Espero que esté en casa... — murmuró para sí, ya cuando estuvo justo delante de la puerta. Con cierto nerviosismo, tragó saliva, respiró hondo, y llamó tres veces. Al esperar un par de minutos y no obtener respuesta, se encogió de hombros y, girando con suavidad el pomo, entró en la estancia.

Cualquiera que lo conociese un poco reconocería la casa de Máximo Peñas en aquella sencilla decoración consistente en cuatro paredes, una mesa, algunas sillas, una cama en la esquina superior derecha del cuarto, un par de ventanas que dejaban pasar la brillante luz del exterior, y varias estanterías repletas de piedras que probablemente él mismo habría coleccionado con los años. La joven se paseó un poco, curioseando; la única vez que había estado allí fue después de que aquel rayo de color verde emergiera de las profundidades del océano. Lo recordaba todo como si hubiera sucedido ayer mismo, incluso si ya habían pasado varios meses desde aquellos acontecimientos.

No obstante, algo diferente se apreciaba allí. Era pequeño, casi minúculo e imperceptible, pero no cabía duda, la casa había cambiado. Retrocediendo sobre sus pasos, la chica se colocó de nuevo en la entrada para escrutar detenidamente cada rincón.

Cuando detectó lo que antes no estaba y en ese momento sí, suspiró de alivio, pues ya creía que quizá algún indeseable había entrado a robar. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Sobre la mesa reposaban, intactas, como si acabaran de dejarlas allí, dos cosas: una carta escrita con una caligrafía impoluta, y a su lado, una reluciente Pokéball. Aura no tenía ni idea de lo que podía significar todo eso, y estaba a punto de marcharse —obviamente no desconocía que leer la correspondencia ajena era de mala educación— pero se detuvo en seco, al vislumbrar de un modo casi fugaz unas pocas palabras del papel.

Ponía "Para Aura".

La joven, con el corazón ligeramente acelerado, se acercó entonces, cogió el papel con ambas manos, y comenzó a leer.

"_Para Aura:_

_He tomado la decisión de entrenar mientras viajo. Lamentablemente, esto significa que no volveré a casa en bastante tiempo, por lo que quisiera pedirte un favor. Dentro de la Pokéball que hallarás al lado de esta carta hay un Beldum, mi Pokémon favorito. Te lo confío, porque sé que cuidarás bien de él._

_Espero que nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse algún día._

_Hasta siempre,_

_Máximo Peñas_."

Cuando terminó la carta, la chica no sabía muy bien cómo sentirse. Por un lado, estaba apenada, ya que Máximo se iba... a saber por cuánto tiempo. Por otro lado, se sentía feliz de que hubiera dirigido sus últimas palabras antes de su partida a ella, y que, además, le confiase algo tan valioso como su Pokémon favorito. Multitud de sentimientos se entrelazaban entre sí en la cabeza y el corazón de Aura, que dobló con cuidado el papel y lo guardó en su riñonera con sumo cuidado. Acto seguido, alargó una temblorosa mano hacia la Pokéball, acercándosela a los labios, al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos, dejando que una fina lágrima resbalase por una de sus mejillas.

Silenciosamente, se prometió que cuidaría de ese Beldum y lo entrenaría lo mejor que pudiese. Seguiría combatiendo y haciéndose más fuerte, para que, cuando se reencontrara con Máximo, pudiera ver su progreso y sentirse orgulloso de ella.

Porque... se reencontrarían. Estaban destinados a reencontrarse.

* * *

><p><em>Oiii, lo siento, ¡pero necesitaba tantísimo escribir esto...! Llevo varios días con la idea en mente, y ahora que recién me he pasado el Zafiro Alfa, tenía muchísimas más ganas de hacerlo. Puede que pronto escriba algo de HoennShipping, ¡pero la OTP del juego será para siempre Aura y Máximo de ahora en adelante para mí!<em>

_Espero que os haya gustado, ¡y gracias por leer, como siempre!_


End file.
